


What We Deserve

by RatMonarch



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Evil, Bullying, Dark, Death, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Discrimination, M/M, Murder, Romance, Toxic Masculinity, Vague References to Canon Ships But I Am Unsure Whether or Not to Tag, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatMonarch/pseuds/RatMonarch
Summary: Lionblaze and Berrynose were dedicated to getting what they deserved.By any means necessary.





	What We Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> AU - I want to keep the details of this AU slightly secret for now, for the sake of the story, but this story will heavily feature a canon divergence from the original Power of Three and Omen of the Stars plot, where Lionblaze (and Berrynose) become villains.

Lionpaw hated Berrypaw with every inch of his heart. He really did. 

Everything about the cream-colored tom got on his nerves. From the arrogant, condescending attitude to the fact that Berrypaw was always tossing out verbal taunts and jabs at him for no real reason. He hated the fact Berrypaw seemed to think he was oh-so-great and that there were cats who actually fed his ego.

Honeypaw, for example. Honeypaw was one of the prettiest cats in all of ThunderClan, and yet, the cat she decided to fall head over heels for was Berrypaw. She was always staring up at him with an admiring look in her big, blue eyes a dreamy expression on her face. It was infuriating really. 

Maybe it would be alright if it was just her… but _Poppypaw_ also seemed to have a secret affinity for Berrypaw. Granted, she was a lot more subtle about it then her sister was. She at least would join in with the other apprentices when they complained how big-headed Berrypaw was and she would tease her sister about her obvious crush, but Lionpaw didn’t miss the way that Poppypaw would sometimes join Honeypaw in listening to Berrypaw’s stories. He didn’t miss the way she would occasionally jump to Berrypaw’s defense if she thought the conversation was getting too mean. He didn’t miss the sadness and jealousy that seemed to flicker in her own pretty blue eyes when she saw Honeypaw and Berrypaw together. 

Lionpaw couldn’t help but shake his head in disgust. What these she-cats saw in the tom was beyond him.

If cats weren’t being dopey-eyed for Berrypaw, they were strangely defensive of him. For example, his father, Brambleclaw, witnessed some of the verbal jabs Berrypaw threw his way, but he rarely ever stopped him. Occasionally, Brambleclaw would scold Berrypaw to focus his attention on the task at hand instead of jabbering, but besides that, he more or less snapped at Lionpaw more, telling him to not let Berrypaw’s words get under his skin. 

Hollypaw wasn’t much better. She would also tell Lionpaw to be the bigger person. That they were cats of a prophecy, and therefore, shouldn’t be acting like petty kits. Hmph. Easy for her to say, in his opinion. She wasn’t the one who was being antagonized constantly. Berrypaw seemed to be _afraid_ of her, in fact. How she managed to accomplish that feat was beyond him, but he was jealous nonetheless. Seriously, what kind of nonsense was that? He was the one in the prophecy known for his fearsome strength. If anything, he should be the one inspiring terror. What did Hollypaw even have?

Lionpaw couldn’t help but find it infuriating. Why was the one who had to hold back his power? Hollypaw was always insisting that he take extra hits during sparring matches, which always just inflated Berrypaw’s ego, saying that he was supposed to be a normal cat until they could figure out what they were meant to do. That they shouldn’t abuse their powers. But that was unfair. Jaypaw was allowed to do what he wanted pretty much, and Hollypaw didn’t have a power yet, so it was easy for her to boast.

He was born extraordinary for a reason. He should be able to show it off. To show Berrypaw that he was actually just a normal cat.

To show every cat in ThunderClan just what he was capable of. 

He listened for now, but he couldn’t help but think one day, he was going to break that rule. Who was going to stop him? Hollypaw? Some other cat? He would like to see them try. He had fought many cats and none of them had so much as landed a blow on him. 

Berrypaw was always bragging to the other apprentices that he was going to be the best warrior in all of ThunderClan. That he would be remembered for times to come. Well, that was a laugh in Lionpaw’s mind. 

He would give it to Berrypaw that, for the average warrior, he was talented. He was one of the best with battle training amongst the apprentices, and he was a good hunter on top of that. He had no doubt, if Berrypaw could learn to shut up for once, that he would be an asset to ThunderClan. But compared to Lionpaw and his strength, he was nothing more than just another face. Another cat who would be forgotten in the sands of time. 

Lionpaw, however, was going to be a different story. He would be told for generations and generations to come. His name would be glorified, honored. He flexed his claws out, excited by the very prospect. 

He wanted to see the look on Berrypaw’s face when he realized just how special Lionpaw was. When he realized that Lionpaw had only been going easy on him during training. That he was not special as he thought he was. Lionpaw smirked at the thought. 

And that time might be coming sooner than he originally thought. After all, he had an ace in the hole. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost… the cats who visited him in his dreams and helped him train. They were making him more powerful by the night. Ashfur was a fine mentor, sure. He had seen his fair share of battles, and he could keep pace. Whenever Lionpaw purposely made a mistake, Ashfur usually caught his “error” and would immediately point it out and correct him. But Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were a whole different league then Ashfur. They taught him the moves most Clans wouldn’t even dare teach their own cats. They were not afraid to get rough with him. Ashfur was bound by the code to make sure that he didn’t harm. But in the Dark Forest, such rules didn’t apply. Things were rough and harsh, just like a real battle.

Hawkfrost and Tigerstar were the only cats who had been able to land blows on him, and it was only because they were not stuck trying to be conventional. They knew what it meant to be powerful and strong and they showed no mercy. Just thinking about the fights he had gotten into in the Dark Forest made his heart pound and blood roar in his ears. 

Yeah, he would love to see Berrypaw handle Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. He would love to see how far Berrypaw’s arrogant attitude would get him there. He bet Tigerstar would slit Berrypaw’s tongue out if he so much as taunted him nearly as much as Berrypaw did with him. 

Berrypaw wouldn’t be able to survive the rough and tough territory that was known as the Dark Forest. But Lionpaw could… and he was going to learn everything he could. Drip Tigerstar and Hawkfrost for every last drop of knowledge and advice they could give him. Learn from them and become more powerful. 

His nights down in the Dark Forest were his own little secret. Not even Hollypaw or Jaypaw knew about them. He didn’t trust them enough to tell them. After all, he wasn’t dumb. He had been told about Tigerstar and Hawkfrost ever since he was a little kit. He knew what they had done. He knew what they were capable of. He didn’t need the lecture from either of them.

But he wasn’t working for them. He was only using them. Trying to get more powerful. If he was only using them to ensure the prophecy came to fruition, surely it was worth it, right? 

He was going to be the strongest cat in all of Clan history. 

He grinned at the prospect.  
He just needed to be a little more patient.

* * *

If there was one thing Lionpaw still got childishly excited by, it was Clan Gatherings. They were just so interesting, and allowed him so many opportunities. He could get to meet cats from other Clans, and try to listen in on their progress, trying to see where they were in strength. It gave him a chance to meet Heatherpaw, the pretty WindClan she-cat. It gave him an opportunity to forget about prophecies, forget about destinies, and just focus on what is around him. 

And best of all, it gave him an opportunity to get away from his annoying Clanmates. 

The two cats he was side-eyeing in particular with that statement was Hollypaw. Hollypaw because she had been annoying him about Heatherpaw, saying that she thought they were getting too close and all of this other nonsense. Lionpaw couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He and Heatherpaw were _friends_ , nothing more. The whole point of a Gathering was to meet cats from other Clan’s. He didn’t give her flack for hanging around Willowpaw. Besides, she didn’t know Heatherpaw like he did. Maybe if she did, she would see why he hung around the WindClan she-cat so much. She was funny, smart, clever… 

But talking to Hollypaw was like talking to a tree sometimes. Pointless and a waste of breath, so he wasn’t even going to bother. 

His reasonings for avoiding Berrypaw were much simpler. The tom was just obnoxious. 

Lionpaw scanned across the crowd of talking cats, trying desperately to find Heatherpaw’s pretty pelt amongst them. He shoved and pushed past crowds, still looking around. If there was one bad thing about Gatherings, it was that they could be pretty congested at times. 

As he was looking for his friend, he suddenly spotted Berrypaw. Normally, this would be a sign he needed to get to the other side of the island, but this moment caught his interest, because Berrypaw looked mad and ready to fight, glaring at a pair of ShadowClan apprentices. After searching his mind, he remembered their names. Ivypaw and Owlpaw. Sitting behind Berrypaw was Hazelpaw and Mousepaw, whose expression looked conflicted. Mousepaw looked annoyed himself and like he wanted to stay something, but was too worried about saying it, the grey and white tom’s tail lashing in the air. Hazelpaw just looked hurt and was avoiding eye contact, looking borderline pathetic. 

Curious now, Lionpaw approached closer, trying to listen in on what was going on. 

Ivypaw, an ugly tortoiseshell and white she-cat took a step forward and said, “You’re looking plumper than the rest of your Clanmates, Hazelpaw. Owlpaw and I just find it kind of fishy. Your Clanmates might trust you, but if I were them, I’d be wondering if you were getting fed scraps from Twolegs. That was what you were bred for, after all.” She gave a cruel grin at that, her whiskers twitching with amusement. 

Hazelpaw, pathetically timid as always, flinched a bit in protest, protesting, “N-no! I would never-”

“Don’t listen to her, Hazelpaw,” Berrypaw growled, glaring coldly at the two ShadowClan cats. “These cats are just upset that no one wants to hang around their mangy pelts so they’re doing anything for attention.”

Lionpaw felt like Berrypaw was the last cat who should be judging any cat for doing things for attention, but he quickly snapped out of that line of thought, ready to see what happened. He glanced anxiously up at the full moon hanging over the sky. Would this count as a fight? Would StarClan get angry? Berrypaw looked like he was five seconds away from springing on one of the two apprentices and ripping their pelts off. Lionpaw didn’t miss the way the cream-colored tom’s claws sheathed and unsheathed.

If Ivypaw or Owlpaw were at all irritated by Berrypaw’s comment, they certainly didn’t show it. In fact, the two siblings looked borderline stone-faced and calculated, their tails twitching in what could be considered amusement. Ivypaw just continued with her cruel smirk, meowing, “Oh? The amazing Berrypaw of ThunderClan is coming to his pathetic sister’s defense. How cute.”

Then suddenly, she stood to her feet and took a threatening step forward. Her long legs allowed her to look down on Berrypaw threateningly, as she meowed, “But if I were you, I wouldn’t be picking fights with us, rat-face. I don’t care what lies ThunderClan has been feeding since they let you and your family in, kittypets will never be good warriors, and you might as well get that through your thick skull now.”

Lionpaw couldn’t help but feel angry listening to this she-cat. He wasn’t a full kittypet like Berrypaw and his siblings were, but he definitely had kittypet running in his blood, and he had no shame in that fact. Any cat would be honored to be related to Firestar after all. He wanted to give Ivypaw a lesson she wouldn’t forget. 

But right as he was about to take a step forward, Berrypaw took a step of his own, his claws now fully unsheathed. Snarling, he said, “Oh yeah you rotten fleabag, why don’t you…”

Right when Lionpaw was bracing for Berrypaw to latch himself onto Ivypaw, he heard Hazelpaw shout, “Berrypaw! Stop!” 

Berrypaw froze immediately at his sister’s words. Looking back at her incredulously, he yowled, “But Hazelpaw-”

Hazelpaw shook her head. Her green eyes still glued to the ground, she just said, “It’s not worth it. Start a fight and we’ll just get in trouble.”

Ivypaw snickered and said, “Yes, listen to your dear sister. You could tell all the other cats here at the Gathering your side all your want, but what real Clan cat is going to listen to the words of a kittypet over an actual Clan cat?”

Berrypaw bristled, but Mousepaw immediately placed his tail over Berrypaw’s shoulders and shook his head, muttering, “Just let it go, Berrypaw.”

Silently, Lionpaw urged Berrypaw to ignore him. Hazelpaw and Mousepaw had always been too passive for their own good. ShadowClan cats had no right disrespecting ThunderClan cats like that. 

For a moment, Berrypaw looked like he was about to argue, but after a heartbeat, he took a step back and relented, just continuing his cold glare at Ivypaw and Owlpaw. 

Ivypaw seemed pleased with the results. Tail curling with satisfaction, she mewed, “Good choice, kittypet. Wouldn’t want to have to hurt you.” 

“As if…” Berrypaw just hissed back. But Ivypaw ignored him. Instead, she flicked her tail at Owlpaw and said, “Let’s go. We wasted enough of our time with these pieces of crowfood.” 

And with that, she gracefully walked away on her long legs, Owlpaw following close behind her, his gait significantly less elegant with his short legs and broad body. Hazelpaw and Mousepaw just deflated, murmuring to one another about what happened, but Berrypaw didn’t move. He just stood in place, an expression so cold and hateful on his face that even Lionpaw was taken aback a bit by it. It was an expression he had only seen on the Dark Forest cats. 

All of a sudden, Berrypaw’s gaze moved to him, causing him to jerk, the cream-colored tom hissing, “Do you _need_ something, Lionpaw?” 

Lionpaw just bared his teeth and stalked away, not even bothering to give the grumpy tom a response. He needed to find Heatherpaw anyway before the Gathering started. 

As he continued his search though, he couldn’t shake the thought of Berrypaw’s anger out of his head. 

The thought stayed in his head until the end of the Gathering.

* * *

Lionpaw knew he would reach his breaking point one day. There was only so much verbal abuse one cat could take before they finally did something, and Berrypaw had crossed that line. 

It hadn’t helped that Lionpaw wasn’t in a particular good mood before that sparring match. It seemed like every cat was trying to get on his nerves that day. First, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost had been in even worse moods than usual, mad he was spending his nights hanging out with Heatherpaw instead of them. They insisted what he was doing was a waste of time, a waste of his power. He didn’t see what the big deal was. He was already stronger than most of the forest. He kept toe to toe with them all the time. He had no doubts he probably would be surpassing them soon as well. So why did they care? Maybe they were lonely. 

When he had vocalized this though, they had played extra dirty with their fighting moves that night, actually managing to leave him a few scratches that he had needed Jaypaw’s help dealing with.

If Tigerstar and Hawkfrost lecturing him about Heatherpaw wasn’t bad enough, then there was also Hollypaw. He was pretty sure she had caught wind that he wasn’t spending his night time explorations in the woods hunting like he claimed, and she kept making infuriatingly passive-aggressive and pointed comments that made Lionpaw want to snap at her. 

Were he and Heatherpaw breaking the rules? Yes. But they weren’t doing anything wrong. They weren’t selling over information, they weren’t fighting, they weren’t hurting anyone. All they were doing was goofing around in the tunnels and playing around. It was innocent. He didn’t know why he was being treated by his Clanmates like a heartless rogue. 

If the situation with Heatherpaw wasn’t bad enough, Ashfur being in an unusually sour mood that day also didn’t help. Ashfur could be moody at points, but today he was extra prickly, snapping at any joke Lionpaw made and even berating him at one point. 

So, when Lionpaw had been told he was going to spar today, he had actually been excited. He definitely was looking forward for any way to get his aggression out. 

But that excitement had almost completely shriveled up and died when he was told Berrypaw would be his sparring partner. Of course it was. On one paw, he knew the reason this was the case. Berrypaw and he were the closest to each other as far as skill went. Hollypaw came close, and he got to spar her every now and again, but since she had started her training late, she was still slightly behind on some aspects. So, usually, he ended up with Berrypaw, who was soon to become a warrior and who was the top of the older apprentices.

However, despite knowing the reasonings for this, that didn’t mean he was very happy. 

He was already bracing for the verbal insults he knew he was going to hear. 

And what do you know, that is exactly how this sparring match began.

Berrypaw’s amber eyes glimmered as he taunted, “Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you, kitten fur. Won’t bang you up too much.”

Lionpaw just growled in response. Yeah, he would like to see Berrypaw face him in an actual fight where he didn’t have to pretend that he was weaker than he was. 

The spar went normally for the most part. They exchanged some blows and some insults, but it had been tolerable. In fact, Lionpaw had almost thought this would end normally. 

But then Berrypaw said a line that bothered him more than he thought he would. For once, Berrypaw actually managed to catch him off-guard and bowl him into the ground. Before he could get on his feet and reorient himself, Berrypaw was already trying to pin him down. Grinning smugly, he said, “You let a move like that get past you? Is it possible for a cat to _lose_ the fighting skills they already learned? Or is Firestar’s grandkid just getting a little too arrogant for his own fur?’

That made Lionpaw mad. That last line was almost exactly what Tigerstar had said to him during one of the previous nights. Besides, Berrypaw had no right to say this. He didn’t know how much Lionpaw was holding back for his case. 

Well, he was going to show him. 

Rolling around roughly, he managed to make Berrypaw stumble off him, and then, before the cream-colored tom could even comprehend what was happening, Lionpaw launched himself and bowled into the other apprentice’s chest, knocking the wind out of him and bowling him to the ground.

Berrypaw, much to Lionpaw’s satisfaction, actually looked startled. Gasping, he said, “What in StarClan’s name-”

But before he could get out more, Lionpaw really let loose. Suddenly, he was back in Dark Forest mode, claws unsheathed. He sunk his claws into Berrypaw’s shoulders, which caused the older tom to let out a shriek of surprise, but thankfully he reacted exactly how Lionpaw secretly hoped he would. 

Narrowing his eyes, he said, “Oh, is that how you want to play, you piece of rat-dung?”  
And then soon, Berrypaw had his own claws unsheathed and was grappling onto Lionpaw’s skin, the two of them drawing blood on one another. In the distance, he could hear Brambleclaw and Ashfur calling for them to stop, but neither of them were listening. They were just glaring at each other and desperately trying to get the best of the other. Or at least, Berrypaw was trying to anyway.

Lionpaw could see the way Berrypaw’s muscles were straining as he tried to break free from Lionpaw’s grip, but Lionpaw wasn’t allowing that. Confusion sparked in the cream colored tom’s eyes as he growled, “What in the world?”

Lionpaw knew why he was confused. Berrypaw was heavier than him. By most logic, that would mean that he should be able to at the very least muscle Lionpaw off if he wanted too. But his muscles weren’t even able to move, Lionpaw was making sure to grapple them so tight. It was as if he were trapped in a vice. 

Lionpaw couldn’t help but smirk at the sight. Berrypaw’s amber eyes flickering with panic as he realized he couldn’t escape. So fueled by his anger he was, he didn’t hesitate in swiping his claws along Berrypaw’s ear, hearing the tom let out a cry of surprise and pain. 

Berrypaw quickly getting over the fact he couldn’t physically muscle Lionpaw off, simply settled for trying to kick and batter his underbelly, but Lionpaw was remaining steadfast despite the pain. In fact, he even went as far as to drag his claws on Berrypaw’s side down more, feeling the wet of blood following behind. 

… Or at least he was until he suddenly felt someone roughly grabbing the scruff of his neck and hauling him off of Berrypaw. He couldn’t help but let out an involuntary yowl and hiss of surprise at being roughly pulled off and thrown to the ground. He was about to give whoever had the gall to do that a slash themselves until he saw Ashfur’s angry gaze on him. 

Almost immediately the fight that had been in him died out a bit. Ashfur’s tail was lashing as he snapped, “What are you doing? Are you insane?! What were you thinking attacking a Clanmate like that?”

Lionpaw’s ears flattened. Averting his eyes, he looked away, his paws shuffling a bit on the ground. He didn't know why he was acting like this. Did he feel bad? No, not really. His heart and blood was still thrumming with the excitement at the fight. He certainly didn’t feel bad for hurting Berrypaw. 

Did he feel bad for disappointing Ashfur? Again, not really. He respected his mentor, of course, but Lionpaw didn’t really care about this incident. After all, Ashfur had never stepped in to stop Berrypaw from making fun of him. So, really, Ashfur only had himself to blame for what happened. 

Really, what it was all coming down to was that… he was annoyed. 

Annoyed that he was being yelled at for standing up for himself. Annoyed that Ashfur was yelling at him. Annoyed that he had to pretend to be weaker than Berrypaw and Ashfur and all of the other cats he was stronger than. 

Annoyed at being treated like _he_ was in the wrong. 

So, glaring back at Ashfur evenly, he sniffed and said, “Deciding to deal with Berrypaw since neither you and Brambleclaw decided to.”

He saw a flicker of pure fury light up in Ashfur’s eyes, the grey tom’s ears flattening and his teeth baring a bit. Lionpaw wondered for a moment if Ashfur was going to leap on him. He was fine with that. He was willing to stick his claws into other cats if they wanted a fight. He still had energy to spare.

Behind them, Brambleclaw was easing Berrypaw up. There was now a small, bleeding notch in his ear, a scratch in his side, and there was a bit of blood dripping from a cut he hadn’t even noticed from his head and down his face. But judging by the way he was standing with little help and hissing, he was fine. 

Brambleclaw, who must have heard what Lionpaw said, sniffed, “What is going on with you, Lionpaw? You’re normally not so disrespectful.” 

Lionpaw didn’t know how to respond, so he just remained silent, his tail swishing in the ground. Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes. Looking at both Berrypaw and Lionpaw, he huffed, “We are doing something about this, right now.”

Pointing his tail at Berrypaw he said, “You, you’re going to the medicine cat den”

Berrypaw immediately tried to protest. “But I am not hurt that bad-”

Brambleclaw silenced him with a look, before repeating, in a tone that left no room for protest, “You will see the medicine cat den, Berrypaw.”

Berrypaw’s eyes looked at his paws as he grumbled, “Yes, Brambleclaw.”

Then, turning to Lionpaw, Brambleclaw said coldly, “I am disappointed, Lionpaw.”

A flash of anger towards his father lit up in his chest. Lionpaw took a step forward and was about to make a protest, when suddenly, Ashfur pushed him slightly and said, “I am too. I did not train you to do that.”

‘ _Yeah… I learned the superior battle moves in the Dark Forest_ ’ Lionpaw thought darkly in his mind, but he held it off. He was already in enough trouble. 

Ashfur said, “This cannot go unpunished. You will be tending to the elders for a moon.” 

Lionpaw gritted his teeth, but hissed, “Fine.” He hardly doubted arguing about how unfair this was would get him far. Both Brambleclaw and Ashfur looked to heated to face rationale. 

Brambleclaw nodded. Looking at Ashfur, he said, “I agree that is a fair punishment.” Then, turning to Berrypaw, he said, “In fact, after you’re done being tended to by Leafpool and Jaypaw, you will be spending the next moon as well helping Lionpaw with the elders.”

 

“What?!” both Berrypaw and Lionpaw said, horror at the idea clear in their eyes. 

Ashfur’s sniffed and said, “Perhaps this will teach you to work together as a team.”

Lionpaw and Berrypaw looked at each other, but both knew that there was no way they were getting out of this. So, reluctantly, they ducked their heads and muttered, “Fine…”

Looking away, Brambleclaw said, “Go to your den for now though, Lionpaw.”

Lionpaw turned to walk away. But as he headed towards the apprentices den, he could feel Berrypaw’s gaze on him.

* * *

Lionpaw was beginning to think he was becoming numb to the smell of mouse-bile. After having worked in the elders den for multiple days now, he was becoming used to the strategy in how to get things done fast and quick. Thankfully, Berrypaw seemed to join him in that.

Lionpaw had been convinced that Berrypaw was going to make him absolutely miserable. And yes, the two of them did mutter a few accusatory comments and give each other a few glares, but most of their work was done in silence, and if they did speak, it was to ask the other to help with a project that required teamwork. 

Lionpaw saw the scar he had left on Berrypaw’s side and the knick in his ear, but Lionpaw couldn’t tell how the marks made him feel. Happy? Proud? Ashamed? He didn’t know. 

He didn’t point them out and neither did Berrypaw. 

They just did the task at hand as best as they could. 

One morning, right as they both finished their morning changing of the moss and helping the elders remove their ticks, Lionpaw had left, relieved that Purdy’s story was shorter today so he could get out early. 

He was about to head towards the fresh-kill pile to enjoy breakfast, when suddenly, he heard Berrypaw approaching, the tom meowing, “Lionpaw.”

Oh StarClan… what did Berrypaw want? 

Turning his head, he said, “Yeah?”

Deadly serious, Berrypaw said, “Head out to the woods with me for a moment. I want to talk to you about something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... this is much longer than I expected it to be. 
> 
> I have had this idea for a while ever since I plotted up some ideas with a friend of mine (we jokingly originally called this Sweeny Todd! BerryLion) and I have been struggling to write it. It was going to be a really long one-shot, but I have decided to split it up, for the sake of my sanity. I am still a little vague on some of the details of the future, but I am hoping for the chapters to come out somewhat fast and I hope you will stick with me as I attempt a multi-chaptered story involving these two. This is the most in-depth I have gotten on an AU. 
> 
> As always, critique is appreciated. 
> 
> Have an amazing day!


End file.
